Prophetic Tears
by Loli Liana
Summary: The barrier beween realms is weakening. One prophecy may hold the key to saving the Human race from the Demon realm. A prophecy of a union between a demon and a human, an almost impossible bond. Kurama must investigate, and why is Hiei involved?


**Well, another bold story of Hiei and Kurama. I know I haven't finished the other one, but I am at a stand still on that one. I promise to finish that one as well as work on my other story so many are wanting to read. So, on we go, and I claim no ownership over those characters that of which are from the original show. My original charactes are created to praise the creator who made such a terrrific story and characters to remember.

* * *

**

**  
Chapter One: Prophecy**

_There is a prophecy of two beings uniting beneath the blood red moon of the two realms. One realm belonging to those of the immortal, and the other of the fragile mortality one would describe as human. These two beings unite in perfect unison, allowing a bond upon the spiritual and physical plane. _

_Through their union a peace can be made with the bearing of a light between them both. A union that will hold peace and power between their realms, a peace that will keep sanity upon all that exist in both realms._

_

* * *

_

Kurama sat and read the degrading script, sitting within the vast archive halls of the Spirit realm. It never ceased to amaze him how the Spirit realm could contain such old knowledge, a long since forgotten prophecy that he himself by accident stumbled upon. The scripture puzzled his senses as he attempted to decipher its meaning.

Once he had heard this tale vaguely as a child from his clan. It translated itself to the principle that one of the Demon realm and one of the Human realm would unite and bring peace to the realms. Sort of an offering or truce between all that dwelled in all planes of existence.

The sound of footsteps followed from behind him in the dark vast room. With his demon senses he could pick the smell of the teenager formed Koenma, leader of the Spirit realm. With a small chuckle he turned quietly to face the young leader.

"Catching up on mythology Kurama?" the young boy asked briskly.

With his quiet and methodical voice he replied, "Demon mythology to be more precise. I was only curious, and accidentally stumbled upon an old story that I heard as a child."

Koenma approached him more closely and examined the old tattered script. With a nod he gave a reply of knowledge, and obviously knew fully well of what Kurama spoke of.

"That I would consider not being a source mythology of course. My father is hard pressed upon that prophecy. For the one that wrote it over 8,000 years ago was a well known spiritual prophet of his day in the Demon realm. The same script showed up once in the Human realm around 2,000 years ago, but quickly disappeared with the changing sands."

Kurama instantly knew of what he spoke of, the Egyptians and their hieroglyphics. Of course doubt still dwelled upon his young mind, because the demon fox within would not let go of the notion of two lovers uniting and brining some sort of peace between the realms.

"I find it hard to imagine that such a story could merit truth. What sort of abstract thought could be true in this era? The Spirit realm keeps tight boundaries between the realms of the humans and demons to avoid what many would call a catastrophe. Even then you failed in your endeavors when beings such as Yusuke were created through means of a human and demon genetics. Although, in that case it was a rare breed, for mating between demons and humans is practically impossible."

"True in almost every aspect yet again Kurama, but you fail to see the limits of my father's power. This prophecy must come true if we enduringly hope to keep a hold of peace between the realms. Most demons would relish in the idea of being able to run rampant and cause destruction across the Human realm. That is why I sought you out Kurama. You must gather your knowledge and seek out those that hold the key to this prophecy."

"You are expecting me to find you two prophetic figures that will save your father and his woes?" Kurama asked curiously.

Koenma quietly nodded at the question, knowing fully well how ridiculous and pointless his request was. All he knew was that his father was desperate for him to find those that could fulfill the prophecy.

"Kurama, this is serious. If you wish to hold onto your human existence and those within it, then you must find those that are destined to save it. We know for certain that one is a human and the other is demon. Ever since Yusuke returned from the Demon realm my father has had me investigate as to who maybe the ones suitable for the cause. We began to theorize that maybe Yusuke was it with Keiko, but his human blood had already tainted him and he had not undergo the transmutation genesis," Koenma tried to explain thoroughly.

"Transmutation genesis you say?" Kurama could only question.

"It is when one of the partners undergoes a genetic and spiritual change within. With the bond between the two one of them changes so much that they gain a new power, a power to protect the realms or to reinforce those already in place. After thorough investigation we discovered that Yusuke could not be it, because the one that undergoes the change is the one carrying the child, the female," Koenma continued.

"A child will be created through this union?" Kurama continued to question with peaked curiosity.

There was without a doubt a certain ring of intrigue now buzzing through Kurama's mind. Curious to discover the origins if not the truth behind such a tale, and if it be true that the realms are in need of a such a prophecy then by all means Kurama would do what he could to find the two that are destined for such a task.

Koenma turned away slowly and nodded, "Yes, a child will be born. We don't have much to go on Kurama, and this union of these two will be hard. The birth of a naturally born child of both realms is practically unheard of, but it must be done for our survival. With what we have so far we truthfully believe the human to be the female, and she is somewhere we fear in Europe. The demon on the other hand we have nothing to go upon, but it is said that the demon will come from a darkened past that only a human can draw light upon. Somewhere within the script it goes upon the power of the Netherworld and the darkness that is born from it. That is the only connection to the demon we could decipher. So, with this we ask you to go to Hiei and search this trace of clues out to the answer."

Kurama nodded in agreement, but he knew Hiei would not be up to such a task to searching out another demon that may be the key to keeping the realms at peace. Frankly, Hiei would most likely not care at all for the matter at hand. Besides that, Kurama would need to find the human, some sort of clue that would lead to her. Of course there Hiei would be of use as well, and that left no comforting thoughts.

Quietly he returned the scripture and retreated from the archaic library and made his way for the Demon realm with assistance from Lord Enmya's royal guards. Already he could feel the weakening of the barriers and powers between the realms. Already his human self began to dread the turmoil that could ensue if they could not find a way to amend this situation soon.

To Continue…


End file.
